first for us
by 0110dorky
Summary: "Dia bodoh atau apa. Bahkan aku sudah tidak ada selera untuk tidur." - "Chanyeol benar – benar gentleman. Andai aku perempuan mungkin aku akan jatuh cinta padanya." - "ternyata aku sangat bodoh." (Baekhyun) "Aku juga senang bisa membantu Baekhyunku…..maksudku Baekhyun." - "aisshhh! Jongin sialan." - "boleh aku menciummu?" (Chanyeol) BL / CHANBAEK / ONESHOOT


ASSALAMUALAIKUM READERS!

WAH MASIH PADA INGET SAYA GAAA? (readers:GA. LO SAPE? PENTING?)

HIKS :'(

SAYA KEMBALI DENGAN CERITA CHANBAEK YANG BARU TAPI TETAP DENGAN RATE YANG SAMA SEPERTI FF "am i?" SAYA SEBELUMNYA. FF YANG SETAHUN LALU SEMPET BOOMING (readers: yakin lo?) AKAN SEGERA HADIR CHAPTER 17 NYAAA…INI SAYA HADIRKAN DULU FF BARU SEBAGAI PEMANASAN SAJA KARENA SUDAH LAMA SAYA GA BIKIN FF LAGI

SO LANGSUNG AJA. HABIS BACA REVIEW LHO YAAA. YANG REVIEW SEMOGA AMAL IBADAHNYA DITERIMAAAA AMIINNN CEPET DAPET PACAR AMIINNN HAHA

BOYS LOVE

ONE SHOOT

CHANBAEK

.

.

.

Seseorang yang baru ia kenal tidak lebih dari satu jam yang lalu kini sudah meletakkan kepalanya nyaman sambil menutup mata. Punggungnya bersandar pada kursi mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Rambut caramelnya berterbangan tertiup angin yang masuk melalui pintu bis belakang yang sengaja ia buka.

"maaf, Chanyeol. pacarku lebih suka duduk dengaku. Tapi laki – laki itu tidak ingin duduk dengan orang lain selalin Kyungsoo." Kim jongin berbisik dibalik celah kursi belakang Chanyeol. Chanyeol berbalik. Menempatkan telunjuknya didepan bibirnya yang mengerucut. Memerintahkan Jongin untuk tidak berisik.

.

.

"Euungg~" Baekhyun mendengung. Menggerakan kepalanya diposisi yang lebih nyaman dipundak kiri Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih terpejam. Mata Baekhyun mengerjap. Mencoba fokus pada sekelilinnya. Ia baru sadar jika bukan Kyungsoo yang duduk dengannya saat ini. Melainkan teman kekasih Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya cepat. Ia terkejut dengan posisinya saat ini. Begitu nyaman tidur di bagian tubuh orang lain.

Chanyeol terbangun merasakan pergerakan yang dibuat Baekhyun.

"M-maaf." Chanyeol setengah sadar mengganggukkan kepalanya. Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk.

"kau bisa tidur lagi. Perjalanan masih lumayan jauh. Aku akan membangunkanmu jika kita sudah tiba." Chanyeol memejamkan matanya lagi.

 **Baekhyun POV –**

"M-maaf." matanya setengah terbuka. Ia terbangun karena ulahku. Aku jadi tidak enak.

"kau bisa tidur lagi. Perjalanan masih lumayan jauh. Aku akan membangunkanmu jika kita sudah tiba." Lihat dia. Menyuruhku tidur lagi dan akan membangunkan aku setelah kita tiba? Lalu sekarang ia tidur lagi? Dia bodoh atau apa. Bahkan aku sudah tidak ada selera untuk tidur.

Aku menoleh kebelakang. Kyungsoo dan kekasihnya sedang tidur. Mereka berpelukan. tidak lagi segan memamerkan kemesraan. Bahkan mereka menjadi pasangan yang sangat populer di kampus.

"kau tidak tidur lagi?" Suara bass nya menginterupsi kegiatan mari-mengamati-kyungsoo-kai ku.

"aku tidak mengantuk. Tiba – tiba seperti habis tersengat arus listrik kecil." Dia terkekeh. Deretan giginya yang putih terlihat. Seperti orang bodoh tapi..tampan?

"apa itu sakit? Haha." Wajahnya mendekat ingin tahu.

"mungkin?" aku mengangkat bahu.

 **= Normal POV =**

Baekhyun sibuk mencari jas almamater nya. Raut wajahnya kebingungan manik matanya bergerak – gerak hampir basah. Chanyeol memperhatikan.

"mencari apa, Baek?"

"anu..jasku tidak ada. Aku yakin aku membawanya. Jika tidak memakai jas di kunjungan nanti aku kena omel Pak Lee." Chanyeol melepas jas almamaternya. Memberikannya untuk Baekhyun.

"pakai ini dan segera turun. Aku akan mencarinya untukmu." Baekhyun melongo. Menatap jas Chanyeol lalu menatap wajah Chanyeol. Jas – Chanyeol – jas – Chanyeol. "Cepat, Baek.."

"ah, iya." Baekhyun mengangguk lucu. Mengambil jas almamater Chanyeol lalu berlari keluar bis.

.

.

Hari ini adalah kunjungan mahasiswa DNW University fakultas kesehatan ke rumah sakit ternama. Baekhyun dan teman – teman satu fakultasnya diajak untuk mengetahui tentang sistem informasi manajemen rumah sakit yang beroperasi.

"hei." Chanyeol tiba – tiba berbisik dari belakang telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkejut. Ia berbalik.

"sejak kapan kau disini?"

"ini." Chanyeol terengah – engah. Menyodorkan jas almamater milik Baekhyun.

"dimana kau mendapatkannya? Apa kau habis mengikuti lomba lari? Kau berkeringat."

"di tas kyungsoo. Kau pasti lupa."

 **= Chanyeol POV =**

Kenapa melihatnya panik aku jadi iba? Wajahnya seperti seorang anak umur lima tahun yang melihat balon ulang tahunnya pecah.

"mencari apa, Baek?"

"anu..jasku tidak ada. Aku yakin aku membawanya. Jika tidak memakai jas di kunjungan nanti aku kena omel Pak Lee." Bencana. Pak Lee terkenal bermulut besar. Masalah kecil akan menjadi super besar jika ia yang berbicara. Aku melepas jas ku. Melihatnya panik seperti itu aku tidak tega.

"pakai ini dan segera turun. Aku akan mencarinya untukmu." Ia mematung. Menatap jas yang ada ditanganku lalu melihat wajahku bergantian beberapa kali. Menggemaskan. "Cepat, Baek..." Baekhyun sedikit terkejut.

"ah, iya." Setelah Baekhyun mengambil jasku lalu ia berlari turun dari bis.

"hei, anak muda yang dibelakang! Kau mau turun atau tidak? Teman – temanmu sudah ada diluar. Aku akan mengunci bis ini." Paman sopir berteriak dari kursinya.

"aku sedang mencari jas ku, paman. Tolong jangan kunci dulu pintunya. Sebentar lagi."

Aku mencari di bangku ku dan Baekhyun. Dibawah bangku. Dibangku Kai dan Kyungsoo. Di tas baju ku. Di tas baju Baekhyun. Dan di tas baju Kyungsoo mungkin. Mengingat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo adalah sahabat dan tetangga dekat. Siapa yang tahu Baekhyun lupa menitipkannya di tas Kyungsoo.

"ketemu!" aku tersenyum kecil. Baekhyun pasti senang jas almamaternya bersahil ditemukan. Aku juga senang bisa membantu Baekhyunku…..maksudku Baekhyun.

.

.

"haahh….hah…" aku berlari menyusul gerombolan teman – teman dari kampusku. Menerobos mereka yang ada di barisan belakang menuju ke barisan depan menemui Baekhyun.

"hei." Aku berbisik di belakang telinga kanan Beakhyun. Terlihat ia sedikit kegelian.

"sejak kapan kau disini?"

"ini." aku menyerahkan jas miliknya.

"dimana kau mendapatkannya? Apa kau habis mengikuti lomba lari? Kau berkeringat."

"di tas kyungsoo. Kau pasti lupa."

 **= Baekhyun POV =**

Chanyeol benar – benar gentleman. Andai aku perempuan mungkin aku akan jatuh cinta padanya. Tidak. Maksudku mungkin aku akan mengaguminya. Menjadi fans dari Chanyeol.

"ah benar! Aku lupa. Tadinya akan aku masukkan ke tas ku sendiri tapi karena aku sudah banyak barang bawaan jadi aku menitipkannya pada Kyungsoo. Maafkan aku, Chanyeol. Jadi merepotkan."

"tidak apa. Aku senang membantu." Ia tersenyum. Tampan sekali. Tidak. Maksudku…mm..manis. Bukan. Bukan berarti aku menyukai nya. Tapi ya.. memang begitu adanya Chanyeol. Tampan manis imut ya seperti itulah. Aku tidak ingin mengatakannya lagi lebih banyak. Aku tidak ingin kalian salah paham tentang penilaian ku terhadap Chanyeol.

.

.

 **= Normal POV =**

Matahari sudah lelah meninggi. Bis kampus lebih memilih untuk menuju tempat istirahat. Di hotel bintang 3 ini lah yang akan mejadi tempat bermalam mahasiswa DNW University. Baekhun dan Kyungsoo berada di kamar yang sama. Kai dan Chanyeol di kamar sebelah Kyungsoo. Kai dan Kyungsoo tidak pernah terpisah jauh. Mereka selalu menempel dan saling mencari tapi Baekhun selalu menempel pada Kyungsoo. Hal ini kadang membuat Kai sebal. Tidak jarang Kai berusaha untuk mencarikan Baekhyun kekasih agar Kai dan Kyungsoo bisa selalu bersama tanpa gangguan Baekhyun. Tapi Kai bahkan Kyungsoo sahabatnya tidak mengerti kekasih seperti apa yang Baekhyun inginkan.

"membosankan sekali." Kyungsoo melempar – lempar bola baseball miliknya ke dinding lalu menangkapnya dengan sarung tangan baseball.

"apa kau ingin keluar jalan – jalan? Aku dengar makanan – makanan yang dijual sekitar hotel ini sangat terkenal." Baekhyun terlihat antusias.

"hmm..aku ingin melakukan apapun bersama Jongin hari ini. mumpung kali ini kita ada diluar kota. Hihi." Kyungsoo terkekeh tenggelam dalam imajinasinya.

"apa bedanya jika berjalan – jalan denganku?" bibir Baekhyun mengerucut.

"jelas saja berbeda, Baek. Karena Jongin pacarku. Aku ingin makan makanan dijalanan bersama Jongin, jalan – jalan bersama Jongin, membeli aksesoris dipinggir jalan bersama Jongin, berbelanja bersama Jongin, dan…tidur sekamar dengan Jongin." Wajah Kyungsoo memerah. Ia memeluk sarung tangan baseball nya.

"bukankah Jongin sering menginap dirumahmu saat akhir pekan? Aku pikir itu sudah biasa bagimu."

"rasanya akan berbeda jika kau dan kekasihmu berada ditempat yang sama dan berada jauh dari rumah. Aku bisa bebas ingin apa saja bersama Jongin." Kyungsoo berlari kecil kearah sepatunya. Memakainya dengan senyum yang menggantung dari ujung telinga kiri hingga telinga kanan.

"kau mau kemana?" Baekhyun mendekat. Bibirnya melengkung keatas

"aku ingin melakukan apa saja dengan Jongin-ku. Bye bye, Baekhyun~" Kyungsoo melambai pada Baekhyun lalu punggungnya menghilang setelah pintu kamarnya tertutup.

.

.

12.40

Chanyeol mondar – mandir didepan pintu kamar Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Tenggelam dalam pikirannya sambil memeluk selimut yang ia bawa dari rumah. Rambut silvernya berantakan. Kaos hitam lengan potong dengan celana boxer selutut terlihat kusut. Mukanya kelihatan ditekuk.

"aisshhh! Jongin sialan." Chanyeol duduk bersandar didepan pintu kamar Baekhyun. Kakinya yang jenjang menendang – nendang angin seperti anak – anak. "hai Baekhyun. Maaf aku harus tidur disini. Aku diusir dari kamarku." Chanyeol berbicara sendiri. "maaf Baekhyun. Tapi aku harus tidur disini. Kyungsoo mabuk dan Jongin tidak ingin meninggalkannya.".Nadanya berubah dari kalimat sebelumnya."apa itu terlihat cool? Tapi sedikit kasaaarrr aaiisshhhh!" Chanyeol meremas – remas selimutnya. Menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam selimut. "hmm..maaf Baekhyun aku mengganggu waktumu. Kyungsoo sedang mabuk dan aku diminta Jongin untuk tidur disini. Kyungsoo ada dikamarku bersama Jongin." Kali ini nadanya lebih lembut. "begitu mungkin lebih baik." Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. Ia berdiri dari posisinya yang seperti gelandangan didepan pintu kamar Baekhyun dan berbalik tepat saat Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya. Chanyeol mendelik.

"Chan–yeol?"

 **= Baekhyun POV =**

"aahh..mmh" sialan orang ini mengapa begitu sexy. "cep–path..masukkan dilubangkuuhh..gataal sekali sayaanggh uunghh" dobel sialan bottomnya begitu menggoda pantas saja kekasihnya sangat bernafsu. Haahh pipiku memanas gara – gara video ini astaga. Bahkan sekarang aku dikamar sendirian. Kyungsoo juga tidak pulang – pulang.

"emmhh~" aku mengelus kejantananku dari luar celana didalam selimut. Adikku mulai mengeras.

"aanghhh..sayaangh lebih dalaam lagihh kumohoon." Sambil terus ku elus adikku sesekali aku meremasnya. Melihat kelamin bottom yang menganggur aku mencoba memasukkan tanganku kedalam celana dalamku. Memeras – merasnya pelan. Mataku setengah terpejam. Mulutku sedikit menganga.

"aisshhh!" Cepat – cepat aku keluarkan tanganku dari balik celana dalam. aku melepas earphone dari telinga kananku.

"suara apa tadi? Apa dari video porno ini?" Aku bangkit dari ranjang. Menengok ke jendela. Nihil. Mana mungkin ada orang dari luar jendela lantai 5. Kecuali dia bersayap. Aku berbalik. Melihat bayangan dari celah bawah pintu kamarku. Apa itu Kyungsoo? Aku membuka kunci pintu.

"Chan–yeol?"

 **= Chanyeol POV =**

"B-Baekhyun." Kenapa penampilannya harus seperti ini? kenapa Baekhyun harus se-innocent ini? bagaimana bisa aku berhenti mencintainya jika aku harus bertemu Baekhyun seperti ini setiap hari?

"kenapa kau diluar? Didepan pintu kamarku?" aku tidak bisa berhenti memperhatikan separuh bahunya yang terlihat dari balik kaos putih tipis yang sedikit kebesaran.

"ngg…Jongin..tadi Kyungsoo..datang dengan Jongin..mabuk..aaa..Kyungsoo dikamarku." kenapa jadi gagap seperti ini. bahu mulus sialan.

"bicara yang benar, Yeol."

" ." apa aku habis melakukan rapp?

"ngg…kau..diusir..dari kamar karena mereka..pulang..dalam keadaan mabuk? Begitu?"

"iya..benar begitu.. hehe" aku menatap lantai menggaruk tengkukku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Canggung.

"haha kasihan sekali. Diusir dari kamar sendiri. Masuklah , Yeol."

.

.

 **= Normal POV =**

Keduanya tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing – masing. Berbaring dengan posisi saling memunggungi dari jarak yang begitu dekat. Jantung Chanyeol berdetak begitu cepat. Tangan kanannya berusaha menekan dada kirinya mencegah jantungnya meloncat keluar.

"Chanyeol?"

"ya, Baek?" Chanyeol berbalik. Melihat punggung Baekhyun.

"terima kasih. Tadi siang aku sampai lupa mengucapkannya padamu karena sudah menemukan jas almamaterku."

"sama – sama, Baek. Panggil aku jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu." Baekhyun berbalik. Ia terkejut wajahnya terlampau dekat dengan wajah Chanyeol. Baekhyun menjauhkan kepalanya.

"apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan? Bahkan kita baru kenal tadi pagi."

"Boleh aku jujur?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. "Jongin sudah banyak cerita tentang dirimu, Baek. Sudah lama juga sebenarnya aku mengenalmu. Meski dari jauh. Aku tahu kau sangat menyukai susu stoberi dan sangat membenci timun. Baunya mengganggumu kan? Aku pikir itu alasan yang lucu. Kau begitu menggemaskan. Begitu bersemangat. Wajahmu tidak pernah menampakkan kesedihan. Aku selalu melihatmu jika aku merasa tidak dalam mood yang baik. dengan begitu aku merasa lebih baik. tidak jarang aku membututi mu sepulang kuliah. Memastikan kau baik – baik saja sampai dirumah. Aku menyukaimu sejak lama, Baek. Aku..aku hanya terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakannya padamu. Karena kau selalu menempel pada Kyungsoo. Aku pikir kau tidak tertarik pada orang lain kecuali bersahabat dengan Kyungsoo."

"ternyata aku sangat bodoh." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "aku bahkan tidak peduli dengan orang lain sedangkan ada yang begitu peduli denganku selama ini. maafkan aku, Chanyeol."

"kenapa minta maaf? Aku tidak menuntut.." belum selesai kalimat Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol singkat lalu tersenyum menampakan bulan sabit dimatanya.

"aku akan mencobanya. Menyukaimu." Sesungguhnya Baekhuun sudah lama mendengar nama Chanyeol dari mulut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dan Jongin mati – matian mempromosikan Chanyeol padanya. Tapi Baekhyun belum yakin pada perasaannya sendiri apakah dia siap untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang atau tidak. Baekhyun pernah menjalin cinta dengan seseorang yang ia sangat sayangi tapi karena kehadiran orang ketiga Baekhyun tidak ingin lagi memiliki kekasih. Menurutnya hanya membuang – buang waktu.

Baekhyun mendaratkan telapak tangannya di pipi Chanyeol. Mengusapnya pelan. Sangat lembut. Chanyeol sudah lama sangat menginginkan momen seperti ini dalam hidupnya. Berbaring dengan kekasih yang ia cintai dan saling meluapkan rasa sayang masing – masing.

"boleh aku menciummu?" Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya. Menghilangkan jarak antara mereka. Baekhyun terpejam. Chanyeol merasa menjadi laki – laki paling beruntung didunia. Kulit bibir mereka bersentuhan. Tangan Chanyeol mengelus lembut pipi Baekhyun. Menyalurkan begitu banyak rasa sayangnya untuk Baekhyun. Bibir Baekhyun bergerak. Merasa diberi respon Chanyeol mengimbangi gerakan bibir baekhyun. Tangan Baekhyun bergerak ke punggung chanyeol. Merabanya pelan.

Chanyeol mulai mengulum kecil bibir bawah Baekhyun. Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat. Merasakan lidah Chanyeol menyapu seluruh bibir tipisnya. Kanan – kiri – atas – bawah. Geli. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya tanpa komando. Memberi akses lebih mudah untuk Chanyeol mengeksplore mulutnya. Lidah mereka bersambut. Saling membelit. Chanyeol mendorong masuk lidah Baekhyun. Menggelitik langit – langit mulut Baekhyun.

"anghh..aumh" Baekhyun mendesah. Sesaat Bayangan video yang beberpa menit lalu ia lihat terlintas dipikirannya. jantungnya berdetak 10 kali lebih cepat. Wajahnya memanas. Sedikit bulir keringat mulai muncul di pelipis Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang mendengar desahan Baekhyun mulai goyah. Nafsunya menguasai. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menindih tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Sambil mencumbu bibir Baekhyun, tangan kanan Chanyeol sibuk masuk kedalam kaos tipis Baekhyun. Mengusap perut ratanya naik ke dada Baekhyun menyentuh puting kecil yang menengang. Lidah yang saling membelit. Jari yang memainkan puting. Memabukkan bagi Baekhyun. Entah dari mana keahlian Chanyeol berasal, jempol kirinya mengusap puting kanan Baekhyun dengan arah memutar. Sedangkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah kanan Chanyeol digunakan untuk menjepit – menarik puting kiri Baekhyun.

"uumphh~" Chanyeol sengaja melepas ciumannya dibibir Baekhyun. Membiarkan desahannya terdengar ditelinga Chanyeol. Chnyaeol masih dengan permainan mari-memilin-puting. Ciumannya beralih ke perpotongan leher dan pundak Baekhyun. Bagian inilah yang sedari menyita perhatian Chanyeol. Yang juga titik sensitive baekhyun. Menyesap kulit putih Baekhyun hingga berubah merah keunguan. Menjilati seluruh bagian leher Baekhyun yang terlihat. Lidahnya yang terampil sungguh membuat Baekhyun melayang. Tidak bisa ia bayangkan lidah itu akan bermain di kemaluannya sebentar lagi.

"boleh aku melepasnya?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Dengan gerakan cepat Chanyeol melucuti kaos Baekhyun dan Kaos yang menempel ditubuhnya sendiri. Tanpa menunggu lama ia menjulurkan lidahnya ke puting kiri Baekhyun. Menggerakkan lidahnya berputar membasahi tonjolan kecil yang menurutnya menggemaskan.

"a–aanghh" jari lentik Baekhyun terbang. Mengusap lembut surai perak Chanyeol helai demi helai. Menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang Chanyeol cipta hanya untuknya. Lidah Chanyeol naik turun. Baaekhyun membusungkan dadanya. Menekan kepala Chanyeol kedadanya .mendekapnya erat.

Tangan kiri Chanyeol diam – diam bergerak ke bawah. Meraba kemaluan Baekhyun dari luar celana pendeknya. Sama seperti milik Chanyeol. Kemaluannya menegang. Keras.

"Chaan..yeoolhh"

"hm?" Chanyeol medongak. Semua kegiatan Chanyeol terhenti sementara. Ia sengaja melakukannya untuk menggoda Baekhyun.

"kena berhenti?" mata Baekhyun sayu. Sedikit terengah. Melihatnya Chanyeol menarik satu ujung bibirnya keatas.

"jadi aku harus apa? Katakana apa yang kau inginkan." Baekhyun bersemu.

"kau."

"kau menginginkan ku, Baek?" tangan Chanyeol menyusup langsung ke celana dalam Baekhyun. Menyentuh tepat di kemaluan Baekhyun.

"ya.." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya.

"dimana kau menginginkan ku, Baek?" Baekhyun membuka pahanya. Semakin mudah Chanyeol meremas – remas kemaluan Baekhyun.

"disampingkuuh.." tangan Baekhyun tidak bisa diam merasakan miliknya diremas – remas dengan ritme yang lembut dan teratur.

"dimana lagi?" tanpa diketahui celana Baekhyun sudah turun hingga batas lutut.

"dalam dirikuuh..ahh, Yeol." Chanyeol melepas seluruh celana Baekhyun. Melemparnya asal dengan tidak sabar. Chanyeol memandang tubuh telanjang Baekhyun. Yang dipandang berusaha menutup tubuhnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"jangan ditutupi seperti itu jika didepanku, Baek." Chanyeol menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun pelan. Menghirup perut turun hingga ke kemaluan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menutup wajahnya. Malu. "Menggemaskan." Chanyeol mencium kemaluan Baekhyun dari pangkal lalu ke testisnya berakhir di ujung penis Baekhyun. Lidah Chanyeol menjulur. Menjilat – jilat kecil lubang tempat keluarnya cairan kenikmaatan Baekhyun untuk menggodanya.

"eungghh Chanyeol geliih" Baekhyun memang kerap melihat video porno seperti yang ia lakukan dengan Chanyeol melalui layar handphone atau layar laptopnya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah membayangkan akan senikmat ini jika penisnya benar – benar di sentuh oleh orang lain. Bukan tangannya sendiri.

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya. Perlahan ia memasukkan ujung penis Baekhyun kedalamnya. Mengulum dengan raut wajah yang sensual. Mata Baekhyun setengah terbuka. Mulutnya tidak berhenti mendesah.

"Chanyeool kumohon jang–ngaan permainkan akuuh..aanghh shh" didalam mulutnya, lidah Chanyeol tidak berhenti menggoda lubang penis Baekhyun. Menjilat dengan gerakan memutar. Paha Baekhyun menjepit kepala Chanyeol erat. Menekan kepalanya semakin kedalam. Seolah menginginkan Chanyeol berbuat lebih pada kemaluannya.

Kepala Chanyeol maju–mundur diantara selakangan Baekhyun. Tangannya mengusap–usap paha luar Baekhyun. Penis Baekhyun dalam mulutnya mulat berkedut

"aahhh..Yeollhh akuuh ouhh" Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun akan segera tiba. Ia semakin kuat mengisap penis Baekhyun. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengocok batang penis Baekhyun.

"aanghhh..aahhh ..AAAKKHHH!" Cairan Baekhyun tumpah. Rongga mulut Chanyeol penuh. Cairan Baekhyun menetes keluar melalui ujung mulut Chanyeol.

 **= Chanyeol POV =**

tidak aku sangka bercinta dengan Baekhyun terwujud begitu cepat. Bukan semata – mata karena aku nafsu. Aku benar – benar mencintai laki – laki ku ini. karena aku mencintainya lah maka aku semakin bernafsu bercinta dengannya. Matanya, lehernya, bibirnya, lidahnya, pundaknya, sekujur tubuhnya aku mencintainya.

"aku akan memasuki mu. Apa kau siap?" aku menyeka keringat di dahi Baekhyun. Menatap matanya yang setengah terpejam. Dadanya naik turun. Ia mengangguk.

Aku melepas sisa celana yang melekat pada tubuh bagian bawahku. Milikku sudah berdiri. BAekhyun yang tadinya terlihat lemas setelah orgasme pertamanya langsung membuka lebar matanya. Mungkin ini kali pertamanya melihat penis laki – laki selain miliknya sendiri haha

"kenapa?"

"engg..tidak.." lensa matanya bergerak kesa kemari.

"milikku memang tidak sebesar milik orang amerika mungkin. Tapi aku rasa ini akan sangat cocok dengan lubangmu. Ini akan terasa sedikit sakit diawal. Setelah itu kau akan menikmatinya." Aku menuntun paha Baekhyun untuk membukanya lebih lebar. Penisnya masih berdiri. Lubang itu..aku melihatnya. Aku sangat siap menempatkan milikku disana.

Aku menggesek pelan penisku ke lubang Baekhyun. Naik – turun – naik – turun. Aku bisa melihat Baekhyun mencengkram sprei dengan mulutnya yang sedikit menganga.

"Chanyeoolhh cepatlahh..uunghh" aku menekan – nekan ujung penisku di lubang Baekhyun. Dengan perlahan aku mendorong masuk kepala penisku masuk.

"aaagghhh~" aku melenguh. Sempit. Menjepit kuat penisku.

"aaaakkhhh sayaang periih" Baekhyun menancapkan kuku – kuku jarinya yang tumpul di bahuku. Aku tahu ini pasti sakit untuknya. Aku menjilat – jilat puting sambil mengulumnya sebagai pengalihan rasa sakit Baekhyun.

"aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat. Tahan sebentar, sayang." Dengan sekali hentakan aku mendorong penisku masuk seluruhnya ke lubang Baekhyun. Aku tidak ingn Baekhyun berlama – lama merasakan kesakitan ini.

"CHANYEOOL!" BAekhyun menjerit.

"maaf. Aku akan menebusnya setelah ini." aku mulai menggerakan pinggulku. Maju – mundur. Penisku keluar–masuk didalamnya. Sensasi nya benar – benar diluar imajinasi liarku biasanya. Penisku..rasanya seperti dipijat diremas ditarik masuk menuju surga ternikmat yang tidak pernah bisa aku bayangkan. (oke author mulai alay)

"aaahhh..aanghh…seperti itu yeollhh. Terruushh"

"haahh..ouuhh lubangmu begitu sempiitth eunghh. Kaauu..luar biasa sayaangh"

"kau terangsang? Aanghhh" sialan apa Baekhyun mulai mengajak untuk dirty talk.

"yaah..penisku ditelan masuk oleh lubangmu sayaangh aahhh aaahh"

"penismu besaar sayaanghh uunghh kumohoon puaskan nafsukuu" dobel sialan!

"aaanghhh shh~ aahhh aahh" aku semakin kuat menghantamkan penisku kedalam lubang Baekhyun.

"aaakhh disana, Yeoolhh. Lebih cepaathh!" otakku seperti sudah deprogram. Hanya dengan desahan baekhyun pinggukku semakin cepat bergerak dan semakin dalam menumbuk titik itu.

"oouhh..nghhhh"

"haahhh..aahh akuu segera tiba sayaanghh" melihat penis Baekhyun menganggur tanganku gatal ingin mengocoknya agar Baekhyun segera mengeluarkan cairan kentalnya keluar.

"oouhhh aanghh aku juga sayanggh. Bersamaahh."

"AAHHH..AAAKKHHHH!"

"AAANGHHH!" aku menyemprot cairan spermaku kedalam lubang Baekhyun hingga lubangnya tak sanggup lagi menampungnya. Sedangkan cairan sperma Baekhyun tumoat diatas perunya.

.

.

"sayang kau dengar itu? Misi kita berhasil!" Jongin mengepalkan tangannya didepan wajah Kyungsoo. Mereka menguping dari balik pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"benar. Hihi tidak sia – sia aku bersusah payah acting mabuk didepan Chanyeol tadi."

"jadi kau tidak perlu lagi ditempel oleh Baekhyun terus, sayang. Jadi..apa perlu kita menyusul mereka sekarang?" Jognin menyeringai.

.

.

.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAY selesai sudah FF pemanasan(?) ini. terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff saya hehe. Setelah ini akan hadir lanjutan FF pertama saya yang setahun sempat terhenti. "am i?" reviewnya boleh?


End file.
